Badically Ninja!
by LycoX
Summary: In the midst of an invasion in Tokyo, a new team of Rangers is born.


**Badically Ninja!**

 **Disclaimer: An idea I started getting in my head recently of a fusion crossover of Kim Possible/Power Rangers Ninja Steel. Only a one-shot for now as I just wanted to get this out of my head but in the future? Who knows. Of course, anyone else is welcome to try their hand at continuing it. Set in between seasons 2 and 3 with Ron having returned to Japan to train at Yamanouchi for the summer a month before Middleton High let out for the Summer.**

* * *

 **Tokyo, Japan June 15th, 2005**

Chaos was the word to describe the scene in Tokyo, Japan as strange blue armored figures attacked everywhere. Led about by a figure that was quite possibly Demonic if one was asked to describe the figure! Many had tried to fight back but found themselves being beaten back or worse, though three figures in particular were refusing to back down. Said three you wonder? Why none other then three of Yamanouchi's finest students, Yori, Ron Stoppable, and a young man named Hirotaka. Each trained in a special form of Martial Arts known as Monkey Kung Fu. An art that with more time to learn, Ron had managed to do quite well in. The sheer number of their opponents had even forced him to call upon the Lotus Blade despite the fact it was meant to be a well guarded secret. But neither Yori or Ron thought there was much choice given their opponents' strength and their own weapons. "My friends! I don't know how much longer I can keep fighting these things!" Called out Hirotaka as he ducked a hit from one of their enemies and delivered a strike of his own.

"We must hold out until help arrives! We can not let these creatures harm more innocents!" Yori replied as she fought hard even as the length of their battle took its toll on her.

"I sure hope that's soon cause these things give the Ron Man the creeps!"

He was damned thankful Rufus had stayed back at Yamanouchi as who knows what would have happened to his best little buddy during all this! The trio soon found themselves flying backwards with pained groans after a blast of energy came their way. Followed by a dark laugh. "Though I admire your willingness to do battle against the Hitokarage, it will not be enough to win against their sheer numbers!" Declared the voice of the Demonic figure leading the enemy.

Now known to be the Hitokarage. Which seemed to pull at something in the back of Yori and Hirotaka's minds but for what reason they did not know. A feeling that greatly bothered them as a lack of knowing something could be dangerous. The trio struggled to their feet and gave the figure heated glares. "And who are you, Demon?" Demanded to know Yori as she got into a battle stance with the other two doing so as well.

Another dark laugh was heard from the figure. "I am the Spearhead of the Kibaoni Army Crops, one of its three Generals under the grand Gengetsu Kibaoni himself. I am Raizo Gabi! Let my name be what haunts you for eternity in Death!"

"Anybody else feelin' real terrified about now or is that just me?"

"I feel it, but we must not let that stop us, Ron-San." Hirotaka told him firmly while Yori nodded in agreement.

"You may be a General, but we will not allow what you are doing to continue any longer! Even if that means our deaths!"

Ron felt a cold chill down his back as he imagined his parents were probably having heart attacks as they and others watched the live broadcast of this whole thing. Not knowing that currently, they were actually on a world cruise tour at the moment and had been for some time. His best friend, Kim Possible however, was definitely freaking out and trying with Wade's help to find some way to get there and help her best friend out. But so far was having little luck much to her irritation. Raizo Gabi chuckled darkly as he fired a blast of energy at them with his swords. Sending them to the ground again with burnt clothing and cuts in various places. "That hurt worse then accidental hits from Shego's plasma blasts..."

And the Naco inventor hadn't thought that was possible! Meanwhile, the Master Sensei of Yamanouchi watched all this from a special room within the school. A worried frown over his wisened old face as the news showed him the attacks going on in Tokyo and how three of his own were handling things. He had even sent those who had been at the school to join in on the fight but it was evident they had yet to reach Yori, Ron, and Hirotaka. The fact that the Kibaoni Clan had finally returned as it had been foretold in Prophecy was truly alarming. "They must find some way to beat back these Demons… But how when even Ron-San is having trouble?" Mumbled the old Sensei to himself.

It was then that he felt a pulsing of energy from a nearby room and his eyes widened as he hurried to it and opened its doors. Ducking instantly after doing so as three objects went flying past rather quickly from a giant white star that had long been in that room. He looked at the objects in the sky until he looked at the one in the room. "Perhaps there is hope after all if you have chosen to act now."

Meanwhile in Tokyo, the three Yamanouchi students had begun to do battle with Raizo Gabi. Though he hadn't made it easy thanks to using his troops to keep them from him. "Ha ha ha! Perhaps you three should join the Kibaoni Army Corps and help us take over this realm with your skills!"

"If me and KP wouldn't let anybody else take over the world with their wrongsick plans, then me and my friends here aren't gonna let you do it either!" Yelled out Ron as the two clashed swords together.

Moments later saw the Blonde teen being kicked backwards with a pained groan and being prevented from falling thanks to Yori and Hirotaka catching him in time. The trio glared at Raizo and his Hitokarage as they faced off with one another. "It has been a valiant but futile effort, Humans! But now, its time to die!"

"Others will take our place, whether it be a team of Power Rangers or otherwise, but they will stop you if we can not!" Yori declared vehemently.

"For Humanity we fight!" Added Hirotaka firmly.

"Man I'm glad I haven't lost my pants as that would be an embarrassing way to go."

That comment had his two friends and their opponents give him looks while those watching thanks to the live broadcast just groaned at the remark. Even face palming themselves as well. Ron, noticing the looks, spoke up in a defensive manner. "What!? I'm just sayin'!"

Any remarks were spared however when three objects appeared from the sky and into the hands of Yori, Ron, and Hirotaka. Revealing themselves to be odd looking stars once the light died away. "Uhh, anybody else confused right now or is that just me?" Wondered Ron curiously and nervously.

Especially since knowledge he didn't have before was starting to come to him! "No, Ron-San, but I have the belief we are going to be victorious now with these." Yori said happily as Raizo showed his clear unhappiness at what he was seeing!

For it was apparent that to him, the Nin Steel Star had chosen three new successors to its power! "Hand those over, immediately!"

Yori narrowed her eyes at him. "I think not. ITS MORPHING TIME!" Yelled out the student of Yamanouchi and together, the trio spun their stars to activate their new powers thanks to the knowledge they had received.

"NO!"

But Raizo's yell was too late as the trio morphed much to the shock of everyone else. "I am the Burning Flame of Steel!" Called out Yori as she finished her morph and posed with a sword she didn't have before in her new red Power Ranger outfit. One that came complete with a skirt and a sash of mixed colors of black, red, and white that was on the edges.

"Shining bright like a ray from the Sun on a real badical day!" Came the voice of Ron as his Lotus Blade transformed into a sword like Yori's. Though he was the yellow Power Ranger and his sash was like Yori's but with yellow instead of red.

Reactions to that particular event were varied as a few less then kind individuals in Middleton had some very unkind remarks about the Loser of the town being a Power Ranger of all things. Claiming it was an utter mistake and it was quite fortunate that Kim wasn't there to hear it or something unpleasant was likely to happen. "Firm and Mighty like a Tidal Wave from the Ocean!" Came Hirotaka's voice as he morphed into the blue ranger with his sash having blue on it instead of red or yellow.

"Together, we are the Nin Steel Power Rangers!" Declared the trio as they posed and a burst of fire in their respective colors erupted behind them and the three of them felt re-energized thanks to the power flowing through them.

Raizo growled low in his throat, not liking this one bit. "I will not be defeated by the likes of you fools and the Nin Steel Star! The Kibaoni Army Corps will rise up and take this world for ourselves! Hitokarage, ATTACK!"

His footsoldiers did as obeyed and they attacked but soon revealed themselves to be no match for the Ranger trio. A fact that Raizo did not like. "If my soldiers will not finish you, then I will do so myself!"

With a yell, the Demonic General came at the trio of Rangers, forcing them on the defensive. Though they soon got him on the defensive as they combined their attacks together against him. "Shuriken Slash!"

"Dragon's Slash!"

"Shining Lotus Slash!"

"AUGH!" Yelled Raizo in pain as the combination of their attacks hit him direct in the chest and sent him flying backwards.

"Ain't no way he's gettin' back up from that!"

Ron would quickly eat his words however when Raizo did exactly that. Though it appeared to take him some effort to do so and it was easy to see that a scar had been left in his chest. Forcing him to place a hand there to keep the blood from flowing freely. "You… You may have won this round but the war is far from over! I promise you that!" Declared the Demonic General angrily before he and his downed Hitokarage disappeared.

Yori narrowed her eyes behind her helmet as she sheathed her blade. "And we shall be waiting." She stated firmly as many began to cheer for their victory.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Seems a good place as any to end this and hopefully I did Ron, Yori, and Hirotaka pretty well. If any do want to continue this, you're more then welcome too. Just two stipulations, Kim's Montana cousin Joss (as it seems fitting with her) is the one to become the Gold Ranger while Yori remains as the Red Ninja Steel Ranger and leader of the team. R and R!**


End file.
